Veronica spicata. 
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica plant, botanically known as Veronica spicata, commercially used as a cut flower, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Barnineteenxe2x80x99.
The new Veronica is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new freely-flowering Veronica cultivars with strong flower stems, and good postproduction longevity.
The new Veronica originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1995 of the Veronica spicata cultivar Lilac Carina, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent and the Veronica spicata cultivar Blauriesin, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Veronica was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1996 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The selection of this new Veronica was based on its dark violet blue flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings taken at Aalsmer, The Netherlands since 1996, has shown that the unique features of this new Veronica are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Barnineteen have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, water status, and fertilizer type or rate without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Barnineteenxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Barnineteenxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright plant habit.
2. Glossy dark green leaves.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Dark violet blue-colored flowers.
5. Good postproduction longevity.
6. Resistant to Downy Mildew.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Lilac Carina, plants of the new Veronica have glossier leaves and darker colored flowers. Compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Blauriesin, plants of the new Veronica have a higher percentage of male sterile flowers, have darker colored flowers and better postproduction longevity.